duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Utsubomi Kazura
|Image = |Affiliation = Rare Killers }} Utsubomi Kazura is a mysterious girl introduced in Versus Revolution Final season of the anime. Before her actual debut in Versus Revolution Final Episode 10, she was disguised as Duemouse in order to get close to Katta Kirifuda. Her creature partner is Acme from Team Acme. Appearance She was around Katta's age but younger. She has light green eyes and short light purple hair. Boys around her age will fall over her bewitchingly adorable appearance, shown when the boys in the school gains a crush on her by first glance. In school, she wears a standard school uniform. She dons on a pink and white long sleeve school uniform during Autumn to Spring, unlike the standard blue and gray uniform Lulu wears. Personality She has some mutual affections towards Katta, though she has to disguise herself or hide by a distance to avoid being seen or caught. This results in a rivalry between her and Lulu Takigawa. However, in a duel she can be scary like Lulu, with her trump card regarded as a 'beautiful flower' based by the theme of Team Acme being plants and her main civilization being Darkness. Her house seems like a cute house, but it is inside a dark forest and behind it is a crevasse that contains a demon plant. There is nobody other than her and Acme in that house. She is actually an extremely callous person who is known for insulting opponents in extreme ways after she defeats them, such as burning Lulu's photograph with Katta after she defeats her. She, like the similarly intentioned Gyou in VSR, is also unusually good at acting and even cooperated with Lulu against Ta-Kun as well as disguised herself as a regular in the summer vacation gag episodes, although the background story description of Team Acme says otherwise. When she becomes angry, her voice changes slightly. It was eventually revealed that she have some degree of resentment towards humans due to having no biological parents, leaving her without human contact and love. However, meeting Katta have changed her perception but some hatred towards humans remains, as shown in her duel against Lucifer. In overall, she was just an ordinary girl devoid of the complexity of human emotion and understanding, wanting to create a world for the sake of her adoptive parent. Anime Background At a young age, Kazura was left wandering in a dark forest alone. She was eventually rescued by a large demon plant, who became her parental figure. She spend most of her childhood in the forest, but have no understanding about human love. Being in a different place and environment where humans lived made her felt out of place. She eventually joins the Rare Killers, thinking that they will help her in creating a world for her and her parent. During the time when Katta releases his "Victory Mode", her cards reacted to the pulses, resulting Acme to gain a physical form from his card when he is Acme, First Seed. She and Acme eventually learns about Katta and the hamsters from Team Hamukatsu by television and theorize that he was the one responsible for giving Acme a physical form. It is possible that Number 2 sent her to distract Katta from investigating Rare Killers at the start of the VSRF series. Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final She first appeared when Katta forcibly removed Duemouse's costume inside the baths, revealing her inside of the suit. This caused Katta to be quite embarrassed and he eventually developed a crush on her despite only seeing her once. Duemouse used this to his advantage and let Katta marry him, but when defeated in a duel he reveals that Utsubomi has been hired as a part-time job to move the suit, now that Duemouse has been made into a mere costume without Chuujirou inside. Utsubomi was never in the suit after the day Katta removed the costume, but she had been observing the duel between Duemouse and Katta. She deems him interesting after watching the conclusion of the duel. She eventually got transferred to Katta's school, still having affections over Katta but gain a fierce rivalry against Lulu Takigawa. Katta accidentally bumped onto her on his way to school and immediately have a crush on her, much to Lulu's anger. She was introduced to the class and the boys in the school fall for her. Even Hokaben, Bucyake and Leo Hyakujuu attempts to confess their love, only for her to reject them. She manages to win over Katta, though with the help of Acme, but sometimes interrupted by Lulu and Doremi. Lulu eventually challenged her into a duel, which she accepts. When the spells on her shield zone was being used against her by Lulu's Miracle Star, Heaven Revolutionary Knight Emperor, she retaliated with Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed. She then explains her real reasons of wanting to meet Katta and seems to make up with Lulu, though deep inside, her tension and rivalry rises. In the race to replace Katta as the main protagonist, she and Lulu were dropped into an open sewer pit by a devilish Katta. After the summer holidays and back in school, Kazura and Acme swiftly evaded all of Lulu's hits, though causing a mess in the classroom in the process. She and Acme hid behind the wall, looking ominously as the Rare Killers invaded Katta's school and the students defending it. After the Rare Killers incident, she got into a usual scuffle against Lulu. Upon hearing from Lucifer that he knows the Rare Killers true objectives, she became uncertain and left the classroom, most probably to inform Number 2 of their plans. One day when Katta was forced to play as a baby in order to deal with Ta-Kun, Kazura asked if he needs breast milk and breastfeeded him (Which was cut out due to obvious reasons). She then dueled Ta-Kun for Katta along with Lulu. She one day had a feud with Lulu in which both want to marry Katta. As a result, she Duels Lulu. However, when Lulu broke her second last shield, she reveals Mad Dead Wood, Seductive of D and reveals that she is actually a Rare Killers. She then uses Mad Dead Wood to remove all of Lulu's creatures and revive all of their creatures. However, she uses Demonkazura's and Tamagineil's effects as well as Terror Pit to remove Lulu's creatures and finally uses Acme, First Seed for the win. After the duel she also burnt Lulu's picture with Katta in front of her, and Lucifer saw Lulu was harmed massively by Kazura due to this and seeks to take revenge. Ever since then she officially resides in the Rare Killers homebase. She also has a discussion with what seems to be a demon plant resembling Columbine, M Demon Dragon. In her duel against Lucifer, her true feelings and resentment towards humans began to show, as she did all she can to protect her only loved one. After being defeated and seeing her adoptive parent being reborn as a young demon plant, she decide to be the one who will take a role as a mother and finally understands that Lulu should be with Katta. She comply to Lucifer's request to lead them to the Rare Killers other base, only to be seen that most of the members left on their own due to fear of Basara's dark powers and Rokuro was the last person standing, warning them that Basara is no longer a human kind. In the final battle between Katta and Basara she watched along with the other Rare Killers members and persuaded Number 2 to stop via satellite. After the battle was over, she was part of the group saying their farewells to Prin Prin and the creature spirits' return to the creature realm. 12 years after the fateful battle, she became a famous idol along with Domyoji-Gonzaburo, as the rest of the Rare Killers who were currently Basara's racing crew have their idol posters in their rest stop. Manga She is a high tier Rare Killers member. Ijiwaru Kiyomori calls her a greater sister and when Katta left Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution in the street, she picked it up and placed a nail on it. The card was eventually revived into Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader with the help of Katsudon. Then she transferred to Katta's school along with Ijiwaru Kiyomori. Deck Statistics She uses a Darkness and Fire Revolutionary deck, with Team Acme being her main Revolutionary team. She calls it "Evil Seed - Team Acme". Darkness Civilization *BloodRayne, Start Dash *Bone Dance Charger *Lost Soul *Rafflesia, Corrupt Demon Dragon *Savage, Forbidden U *Terror Pit Darkness and Fire *Acme, First Seed *Beroringa, Third Seed *Burgmaru-Kun *Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed *Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon *Linnevenus, M Demon Dragon *Mad Dead Wood, Seductive of D *Magurakazura, D2M *Marauder Deis Drive *Tamagineil, Second Seed }} Her last deck had cards from DMR-23 Dogiragolden VS Dormageddon X, which she called "Team Acme of Betrayal". Darkness Civilization *Bone Dance Charger *Columbine, M Demon Dragon *Inferno Sign *Savage, Forbidden U *Terror Pit Darkness and Fire *Acme M, First Seed *Burgmaru-Kun *Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed *Doguraeater, D2M2 *Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon *Linnevenus, M Demon Dragon *Mad Dead Wood, Seductive of D *Magurakazura, D2M *Marauder Deis Drive *Tamagineil M, Second Seed *Team Acme's Evil Prison Go! }} Trivia *Her voice actor Minako Kotobuki was known for her role as Tsumugi Kotobuki in the anime series ''K-On! ''and has performed many anime opening and ending themes. *In all of her Rare Killers operations, she acts alone and is not seen to be commanded by Basara and Number 2. She is also absent in all Rare Killers gatherings save for the epilogue in VSR. *Her actual skill level is unknown since for most of the time she only duels Lulu on screen. *As the background story said that Team Acme is untrustworthy and traitorous, it is possible that she may be actually a member of Rare Killers and will betray later on. **However, for some reason in the anime, she and her voice actor's place in the credits is not in the enemy characters list, but instead is placed above Passionate Narrator just like other recurring characters. (Usually the credits voice actor order is Regular Characters (Such as Katta) > Passionate Narrator > Enemy Characters (Such as Basara) > Creature voices/one-time characters.) It could have been possible that she might play a role similar to Puramai Rei in V3, or it might had been placed to mislead viewers. **She is later confirmed to be Rare Killers during her second duel against Lulu. *Her rivalry with Lulu mirrors Kyoshiro Kokujo's and Hakuoh's rivalry against each other based by their primary civilizations. *Kazura parallels previous characters such as Luna Kozuki and Puramai Rei, who were female friends of the main protagonist and used Darkness as their primary civilizations, and who later on betrayed the main characters only to ultimately have a change of heart and rejoin the good side. However, unlike Rei's Outrages, Kazura's Team Acme in the background story remained loyal to the Forbidden until the very end. **This only applies to Acme in the background story and not Kazura herself, as all Rare Killers members save for Number 2 and Basara willingly deserted themselves from the group at the very end of the VSRF arc. *In the gag episode before the Rare Killer's first attack in Katta's school, her hand drawing is shown to be extremely terrible. This is a trait that gets shared with Osamurai Van Osamu which is famous for his terrible writing and is also a creature in disguise. This is because that the demon plant that was her adoptive parent did not/cannot teach her how to write. **The artwork shares the same voice actor as Duemouse. *She is similar to Gyou as both are sent by an enemy organization to spy on the protagonists and both have evil plant themes. **However, Unlike Gyou she only shows her despicable acts outside of duels and duels like any other duelist as opposed to Gyou or Benny Haha cheating or using unfair means to get themselves the win. Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character Category:Rare Killers Category:Former Villains